warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dewkit
Dewclaw is a dilute tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. She is a daughter of Appletail and Willowblaze, and is an apprentice of SpringClan. Her litter-mates are Lichenkit, Blossomkit, Swallowpaw, Badgerstream, and Salamanderstep. Her only known half-sibling is Lizardpaw. She is known for being one of many born to Willowblaze and Appletail, her father being one of the more noticeable players in SpringClan. This aside, Dewclaw gave a name for herself with her skills in battle - hence -claw part of her name- and although young thinks she's ready for an apprentice. The molly, as well as good at fighting, has great skills in hunting; more noticeably on the ground than in trees. Description Appearance :Dewclaw takes after her mother in size and stature, holding a slender, elegant appearance and being noticeably smaller than the normal cat. She's not as tall, but she's not as small either. Her slightly small size gives her quite a bit of advantage in her skills, and it's even said she'd be a good pick for the next leader. Dewclaw has a bit of a foreign-like build to her body, with her muscles shaping pretty much every inch of it with little to no fat at all. She does, however, take more of an appearance of foreign-like look similar to that of her aunt, Nettlestep. Her head is slightly narrow forming more of a flat-oval shape than that of her mother or father and her muzzle seems to become more plump, noticeably like that of her aunt. She manages to maintain a small jawline, although her jaws are very strong, with a slender throat. Her voice differs from that of her parents, her accent taking on more of a Irish accent than others. :Her ears are small and are a mixture of rounded and pointed, but not nearly as large as her father's. Her back and torso are slender-built, with a curved and muscular appearance. She, however, manages to maintain that slender, elegant look as well. Although, they have some broad-like shape to them it isn't very noticeable. Her thin legs support most of her weight, and her legs have quite a bit of muscle to them much like that of her stomach and back. Although her legs altogether are strong, her back legs are more noticeably strong and more muscled than that of her front legs. Her tail is especially longer than usual giving her great balance. Dewclaw's teeth are quite sharp, being more sharp than well-rounded. Her teeth are a creamy=white color and her canines, the two on the top sides of her mouth, are rather short, but slightly longer than her other teeth. :Dewclaw's fur, in her childhood, had a soft, but bristle-like supporting more of adult like feel to it. Now her fur has grown out more and she;s shed pretty much mostly all of that and now has soft, dense fur that feels more like wool. Her fur actually holds a sleek, glossy look to it similar to that of a kittypet, but she does however take pride in this and manages to keep it groomed some of the time. At the times that her fur is not groomed it tends to get rather ragged-looking and oily. Her fur length is pretty long for a short-haired cat, and this keeps her rather warm during leaf-bare. :Her base pelt color is a diluted color of a grey-brown giving off a muddy gray color, but tends to turn to more of that of a dark grey. Her next few layers of fur consist of colors like that of pale brown, ginger, and some white that usually stay more along her stomach and paws as well as her tail tip. Although, her fur is somewhat thick, she sheds quite a bit during the greenleaf so that her fur is rather thin and this helps her quite a bit in greenleaf. :Dewclaw's eyes sit in a fixed position a few inches above her nose and nose bridge. Her eyes are a overall color of olive green shifting to more of that of a summer-like grass green as the seasons change. Her eyes also have that grey-like color to them more near her irises and darken as it nears the schlera. When ill her eyes however change to a dull-looking green that seems to be more grey than green. Character : Abilities : Life/Biography : Lineage Father :Willowblaze: Deceased; Residence Unknown Mother :Appletail: Deceased; StarClan Resident Brothers :Salamanderstep: Deceased; Residence Unknown :Badgerstream: Living Sisters :Lichenkit: Status Unknown :Blossomkit: Status Unknown :Swallowpaw: Status Unknown Aunts :Nettlestep: Status Unknown :Thymeflower: Deceased; StarClan Resident Uncle :Boulderfrost: Decased; StarClan Resident Grandmother :Godwitface: Deceased; StarClan Resident Grandfather :Aerialfoot: Deceased; StarClan Resident Great Aunts :Pochardflower: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Slugface: Deceased; Residence Unknown :Leechfang: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Flyheart: Deceased; Residence Unknown :Leopardsnow: Deceased; Residence Unknown Great Grandmother :Aspenflower: Deceased; StarClan Resident Great-Great Aunts :Willowkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident Half Great-Great Aunts :Leopardkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Briarshine: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Lightningstorm: Deceased; StarClan Resident Half Great-Great Uncle :Beakkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident Great-Great Grandmother :Fadeshadow: Deceased; StarClan Resident Great-Great Grandfather :Ospreytalon: Deceased; StarClan Resident Great-Great-Great Uncles :Azurestar: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Moonsight: Deceased; StarClan Resident Great-Great-Great Grandmother :Owlwing: Deceased; StarClan Resident Great-Great-Great Grandfather :Wolfpelt: Deceased; StarClan Resident Cousins :Lovekit: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Robinkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Pridefall: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Justicesight: Living :Guilttrip: Status Unknown :Weevilfoot: Status Unknown :Pigeonkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Hawkkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Thistlepelt: Living :Pebbleface: Living :Leafpelt: Living :Starlingstorm: Status Unknown :Perchleap: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Pearpaw: Status Unknown :Petalkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Crowfoot: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Visionblur: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Hiddenshadow: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Applewhisker: Living :Guppystar: Living :Seedfur: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Molecloud: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Dolphinwave: Status Unknown :Rollingstone: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Greenkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Catfishpaw: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Roseleaf: Living :Stoatwhisker: Living :Lionkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Birdpaw: Deceased; Residen Unknown :Magpiesong: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Loyal: Deceased; Residence Unknown :Romeo: Status Unknown :Webshadow: Living :Minnie: Deceased; Residence Unknown :Brightstorm: Living :Rookstorm: Deceased; StarClan Resiedent :Blackkit: Deceased; StarClan Resident :Whitekit: Deceased; StarClan Resident Half Cousins :Littleflower: Deceased; StarClan Resident Quotes : Cameos : Ceremonies : Relationships Family Willowblaze ::My father? He's a coward. That's right! He's rude, arrogant, abusive, and wants everyone to feel sorry for him. The least he could do was straighten his act and treat Boulderfrost right. Like every time he saw I was with my uncle he had to go and threaten him, like it wasn't enough that my uncle feared him as it was. Besides why would Willowblaze care what I did its not like he actually loved us. —Dewclaw's thoughts on her father, Willowblaze :Dewclaw absolutely hates her father for his nature and personality. The two never really got along especially with her rebellious nature to ignore her father and do what she pleased, along with the fact that she wanted to become closer to Boulderfrost. Right before her father and uncle died she noticed how rude her father was, especially to Boulderfrost and tried several times to speak with her uncle, but was ignored every time. Appletail ::At least she was better than Willowblaze. She actually cared or somewhat cared. I mean sure she wasn't all that "motherly", but honestly there's nothing to express about her really. She rarely ever talked to us, she always moped about some weird stuff, heck who knows what it was. Anyway, she really wasn't all that caring but at least she wasn't like Willowblaze. It was sad when she died, but I didn't just mope around like I had no family left. I have all of my siblings, heck I have Lizardpaw. —Dewclaw's thoughts on her mother, Appletail :Dewclaw wasn't as close to her mother growing up as she was while she was a kit. As a kit she feared going outside of the nursery for the stories her father told and never really strayed far from her father. As she grew to be an apprentice she grew braver and eventually rarely ever stayed by her mother's side anymore. Now Dewclaw is a brave cat with a rebellious character. Friends Twistedbranch :See Peers Peers Twistedbranch :: : Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *Dewclaw is based off of her roleplayer's mother - Glinda. *Dewclaw is biromantic asexual as well a grey-sexual grey-romantic. Category:She-cats Category:Minor Character Category:Half-Clan Cat